Cynthias and Ashs unova journey
by volcanion
Summary: Cynthia and Ash travel threw Unova as a couple and face the unova league
1. Chapter 1

**_Inferno:volcanion does not own p[okemon Nintendo does volcanion owns Amelia_**

**_**he champion title match sinnoh champion Cynthia vs Paul?**_**

**(3rd person pov)**

**Ash was walking with Cynthia. "So you think you can win ?" Ash asked as he sighed thinking of his defeat against Paul. 'Well at least Paul has changed and is caring for his pokemon' he thought as Cynthia looked at him and smiled. They were almost the same height. Cynthia was a tad taller.**

**"Don't worry I'm pretty sure I can win against Paul if not he's getting a hell of a fight before I go down" she said as they hugged before they entered the arena.**

**"Good morning everyone today is the title match against Cynthia Skywood and Paul shibden. It will be a full 6 on 6 battle so let's begin " the mcc said as both trainers threw a pokeball.**

**"Go lucario/drapion stand by for battle " Cynthia and Paul said. **

**"The challenger gets the first move " the referee said. **

**"Dark pulse " Paul said as is ogre scorpion began its attack. **

**"Flash cannon " the blonde hair champion said as she looked at Ash as he smiled and nodded. **

**"Brick break/flash cannon" They both said in unison. **

**Drapion winced in pain struggling to stand. **

**"Aura sphere " Cynthia said as she thought of a flash back.**

**(Flash back)**

**It was after they had stopped team galactic together. Cynthia looked after her best friend Amelia Kaiou. As they were walking with Amelia's sister Relena as Relena told them about unova. "Jess our sister us after fashion designer and she wants us in unova there's trouble stirring" Relena said as Ash walked over and heard the whole thing. Cynthia and Ash looked after to each other while Relena walked off to go talk to her boyfriend Richie. **

**"Both of you will you just tell each other how you feel " Amelia said as her adoptive father Inferno a shiny Entei walked up to her with her boyfriend Hilbert. **

**"Ash tell Cynthia how you feel before it's too late man" Hilbert said to his best friend as Ash nodded and took a deep breath. **

**NJ"Cynthia you're the most gorgeous girl I know you make me happy and I'm falling in love with you "Ash said nervously as Cynthia kissed him right there and then. After they pulled apart.**

**"Ash I love you too but how is this going to work I'm a champion " she said with a sad smile. **

**"Well Cynthia you could lose your title and then you and Ash can come to unova with us" Amelia said with a smile.**

**'If you love Ash as much as he loves you follow your heart Cynthia we will support you 100% either way' Inferno said to his daughters best friend. **

**(Back to present )**

**(Ash's pov)**

**I was watching the battle intensely. I wanted them both to win but I also wanted Paul to win a bit more 'so that my girlfriend and I can go to unova together' I thought as I looked at my black bracelet with a keystone on it as I remembered Cynthia gave it to me before we stopped team galactic as she saved it for someone special thinking about that made me smile more. I looked beside me we were at your top in to help the box ceiling thingy watching Cynthias match. Watching it with me was Brock,Dawn,Amelia ,Inferno and Hilbert .**

**"The final battle is about to begin garchomp vs torterra" the referee said .**

**"Brick break" Cynthia said **

**"Giga drain then use leaf storm" Paul said.**

**"Dragon rush " Cynthia said as her dragon /ground type looked at her before nodding.**

**'Yes mistress Cynthia " Garchomp said as he did the attack.**

**"Frenzy plant " Paul said as the attack git garchomp.**

**"Garchomp is unable to battle the winner is Paul shibden who is now champion of sinnoh" the mcc said. As Paul and Cynthia shook hands. **

**2 hours later **

**(Cynthia pov)**

**Everyone was at dinner. "Well here's the plan Relena ,father ,uncle aurora and I will head to unova tonight and we will meet in Nuvema town tomorrow at 1 pm. Your flight leaves at 10 am so do I be late" my best friend said. As Ash and I nodded . Once everyone left Ash and I went back to the hotel and went to bed and I fell asleep in my lovers arms with my head on his chest.**

**Thanl you Nebsparky86 for letting me use her occs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone ive been busy and my wifi has been down im hoping to update at least once a week. I do not own pokemon if i did it would be very different. Enjoy and review lovelys**

_**Chapter 2 a new journey begins **_

(Unknown point of view)

"Melez did you find her?" the person asked as his pokemon came back and nodded.

"Yes I have she's heading to unova with your sister,uncle and father" Melez said as the girl came out of the shadows and talked to Melez and Melezs human.

"Finally we can return home lets go"the female said as the male nodded.

"Lets go home Hilda" the male said as he threw a pokeball and hopped on the flying dragon pokemon.

(Cynthia's pov)

I woke up and Ash my lover was still asleep I wiggled out of his arms and slipped into the shower. As the hot water was running on me I started thinking of what Amelia my best friend said last night when it was just her and I.

(flashback)

"There's a group known as team plasma they were disbanded 2 years ago by 2 of ky close friends Hilbert and Hilda the hero of truth and heroine of ideals and with the help of Relena,uncle Aurora,father, Hugh and me" Amelia said and sighed .

"What do you want me and Ash to do bestie ?" I asked.

"Be careful catch more pokemon and be prepared and be on guard for team plasma" Amelia said as she hugged me and met up with her fiance and father.

(back to present )

I got out of my nice shower and got dressed black jeans and white blouse with a brown pair of sandals. I started blow drying my hair and using a hair brush to comb my hair. I put my stuff in my bag and my sweet handsome prince woke up.

"Hey honey get ready and we will get breakfast before we hop on the boat" I said as I kissed him on the lips for a few seconds and pulled away. Ash smiled at me and grabbed a pair of clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

Once they ate they headed to the airplane and headed off.

(Amelia's pov)

"Amelia my daughter in law I know you miss him I miss him too" my father in law said as Relena looked at us with a sad smile and came to hug me. as I cried on her shoulders. 'Team plasma will pay for taking my lover away and today is our anniversary and the mark of his death' I thought as I looked at the ring it had 06/21/14 engraved on it.

(3rd person pov)

After a few hours of flying Ash and Cynthia has landed in unova. They looked up to see storm clouds. "Ash,Cynthia" Hilbert called out as he,Richie,Amelia,inferno,relena and aurora came to meet us. We noticed people in black pirate uniforms with the team plasma symbol on them and they came to us. "Well well what do we have here?" the leader said cracking his knuckles.

Inferno and Aurora held there ground. Hilbert,Richie,Relena and Amelia each had a pokeball in their hands ready for a fight.

"What do you want?" Relena asked with a growl.

"You three know what would happen if you came back to unova" he said as he threw a pokeball. In a few seconds our heros were surrounded by team plasma and there pokemon.

"Sunshine use bug buzz follow up by heatwave" a voice said as they group looked up seeing a latios land with two people in cloaks. They removed their cloaks and Amelia,Relena,Hilbert,Inferno and Aurora were shocked to see who the two people were. It was Relena's dead brother Blake and Hilbert's dead girlfriend Hilda.

"Let's deal with these guys and then we will explain everything" Blake said as he focused on the battle. After a few minutes team plasma went retreating and the gang took off to the pokemon center. Our heros were in the lounge. Cynthia and Ash sat together. Hilbert and Amelia sat together. Blake and hilda sat together. Inferno and Aurora were beside each other waiting for answers.

"After our battle with Team plasma Hilda and I went in the water from the cliff. Luckily we were saved by someone from the kalos region and we have been repaying our debt since then." Blake said as Hydpyr came out of its pokeball.

"Yes and our boss didn't want anyone to know we were alive until now" Hydpyr said in its telepathic voice.

Amelia ran into Blake's lap wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back as Hilbert and Hilda did the same. "Why are you guys here now?" Relena asked hoping her brother had a good reason.

"Good question sis" Blake said as Amelia turned to sit in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. He looked at Hilda who nodded. "We were tired we told our boss what was going on and he wanted us to come help" Hilda said as she kissed Hilbert's cheek.

"So my son what happens after we defeat team plasma" Inferno asked.

"We can stay but we have research to do and we have to report in once in a while." Blake said as his father walked up to him and Amelia and Blake got up to hug him as he chuckled.

"So what now?" Cynthia asked holding hands with Ash.

"From what my scout tells me you guys are entering the unova league right?" Blake asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's head toward straiton city before team plasma cames back" Blake said as everyone agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys sorry for not updating its been a while ive been busy and ive had no wifi and i still dont i will try to update more i do not pwn nitendo if i do things would be dofferent enjoy the story**

Chapter 3

Team plasma strikes the city metagross and mega evaloution?

(General pov)

Our heros were almost at straiton city. Along the way they bumped into two people who wanted to battle.

"Cynthia and Ash you two want to battle?" Blake said as he was holding his wife's hand. They both nodded.

"Go dewott/servine" both of the young trainers said.

Ash and Cynthia pulled out their new pokedexs and scanned the 2 second stage unova starters.

"Infernape I choose you/roserade help us out" the couple said.

"Let the battle begin." Relena said as she was the referee for this battle.

"Dewott use water gun on infernape" the boy said.

"Roserade use magical leaf""Servine use leaf tornado"

"Infernape flamethrower"

Blake and Hilda got a call as they left. Amelia and Hilbert watched them and then looked at each other.

"Roserade finish this up with solar beam."

"Infernape finish this with flare blitz."

"Servine and dewott are unable to battle the winners are Cynthia and Ash" Re;ena said with a smile. Ash and Cynthia shared a victory kiss. Hilda and Blake came back with a concerned look on their face.

"Whats wrong?" Inferno and Aurora asked looking at the 2 older teens. Blake sighed.

"We got a problem team rocket and team plasma are heading for straiton city to have a huge battle we got to stop them." Blake said as the group nodded and headed off to the city.

Once there they split up it was Ash,Blake, Inferno, and Brock going to the north side of the city.

Relena,Amelia,Hilda, Hilbert,Aurora and Cynthia heading towards the west.

(Ashs pov)

We waited 1o minutes and team plasma showed up. The commander looked at them and laughed. "Go scrafty" he said as his grunts released patrats,trubbishs,woobats.

"Pikachu, Torterra I choose you" I said as I looked at Brock and Blake.

"Toxicroak I choose you" Brock said.

"kusikusi battle stance" Blake said and it was his shiny metagross.

As the battle progressed we were losing until Blake did something amazing.

"Keystone respond to my heart mega evolve" he said as he pressed a button on his necklace which was a rayquaza. Brock and I dropped our jaws as we saw what happened. A purple glow happened and metagross had changed as all 4 legs were up.

"Use meteor mash and follow it up with hyper beam" Blake said. All the foes pokemon were knocked out cold. Team plasma fled.

Brock and Blake returned their pokemon as they headed off towards the girls.


End file.
